The Other Side of the Hill
by Neathra
Summary: This was a school project. It is what I think happens after the last chapter of the Giver.
1. Timeline

**Hi again! It's Neathra! I really need to work on Through Death to you, but I had this on hand. (Seriously it's complete, I just need to separate the chapters, add some authors notes and upload them. ) And I wanted to upload a real story. So tell me what you think. This first chapter is just to explain what has been happening outside of sameness.**

**The Giver is property of Lois Lowry**

The Timeline of Jonas's World

2012-2050: World switches to renewable power. Global warming halted.

2050-2100: End of all Iraq and Afghanistan wars. Koreas sign Peace treaty.

2100-2150: First Female president of the US. Mount Vesuvius Erupts

2150-2200: Cure for AIDS discovered.

2200-2250: AIDS eradicated. Humans land on Mars

2250-2300: Ability to transmit memories discovered. First successful embryonic transplant takes place in Japan.

2300-2350: Northern Ireland peacefully separates from UK. Northern Ireland and Ireland unify.

2350-2400: Pact of World Peace singed by every country. Environment fully recovered (Icecaps returned...) English adopted as second official language in all non-English specking countries

2400-2900: Ability to create Sameness fine-tuned

2910: Latvia Lithuania, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine switch to Sameness.

3000: Contact between Sameness and rest of world lost.

3000-3050: First Group of Giant Pandas successfully revived.

3500-3100: Giant pandas removed from endangered species list and added to threatened list.

3100-3150: Koreas unify, Great Kyoto Earthquake hits Japan

3150-3200: China lifts one child policy

3200-3300: Flu eradicated. Mount Rainer erupts

3325: Army, Navy and Air force combat units disabled. Remaining units morphed into Search and Rescue and Disaster Relief Units.

3425: Contact with intelligent E.T.'s made

2575: Earth enters the United Planets of the Milkyway or the UPM

3600 Moon colony project begins

3750: Moon colony project emergency. Support sent.

3750-3800: Moon colony stabilized. Mount Fuji Erupts.

3809: Maryanne age 20 flees Sameness. Arrives in Poland.

3819: Maryanne elected Prime Minister of Poland.

3900: Brenden flees Sameness. Arrives in Russia.

(Undocumented so far) 4000: Jonas and Gabriel flee sameness. Arrive in Germany


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! Here is the real chapter 1. And now please yell at me or something to get the next chapter of ****Through Death to You**** up, it's mostly written, I just need to get off my lazy butt and work on it instead of other stories. But anyway, read and review. **

**The Giver is property of Lois Lowry**

Chapter 1

Jonas

_Jonas drifted in and out of sleep. His surroundings seemed to change every time he awoke. At first he is surrounded by faces full of worry. A man's bass voice asks why to children are all alone in the snow? A higher pitched female voice tells every one to stop staring and to contact an ambulance and to get these poor children someplace warm! Then darkness claims his mind. When Jonas comes to he is on a bed in a very cramp room. He can here voices around him, muffled sirens blaring. A man and women are talking about his condition. Jonas calls out for Gabriel who he can sense in gone, but sleep overwhelms him again..._

When Jonas finally truly shakes sleep off, he is in a small cream colored room that is packed with all sorts of odd looking equipment. A door has been placed in one wall and while two windows have conquered another. Out of those windows Jonas can see a community. Tall buildings cover the horizon all capped with snow. Behind them is a sky that is impossibly blue. The door opens and through it Jonas catches a glimpse of a hallway lined with steel panels, and a smell of antiseptic that reminds him of the rehabilitation center sneaks in. A young female walks in. She is wearing a white coat and a darker uniform underneath. Her fiery hair –just like Fiona's- is pulled into a ponytail that ends just before her shoulders. Her eyes are the same color of leaves as the sun shines through them a deep emerald green. The woman seems pleased he is awake.

"Good Morning. I'm Doctor Amber, and I specialize in helping children. Please could you tell me your name?" She – Amber- Asks. Jonas wants to tell her everything, who he is why he is there, and all about the community he had lived his whole life in. But all he can say is

"Do you know where Gabriel is? I remember he was with me when we were found..." Jonas trails off but, Dr. Amber smiles

"Gabriel? Is that his name?" When Jonas nods she continues "Well he is perfectly fine. My daughter Estarile is taking care of him right now."

Just as she finishes the door opens again and another woman about Jonas's age skips in. Her hair is just as red as Dr. Ambers, but her eyes are a strange golden color. She is wearing a short sleeved tunic that comes to just above her waist and pants that end just below her waist. Her tunic is dark blue with white characters on it and the word Tokyo. Her pants are black. The girl's hair ends at her shoulders and is not pulled back. In her arms however she is carrying Gabriel who seems to have recently stopped crying.

"Sorry to interrupt Mum," She starts "But this little gut woke up and started crying for someone called Jonas. I guessed that Jonas was the kid he was found with. So I brought him over." She paused, and then grinned. Dr. Amber sighed sounding slightly irritated.

"Ok Estarile, give Gabriel to Jonas and sit down," Looking up Dr. Amber scowled. "And take that evil grin of your face. You look like a cat!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Now let's see what has been going on in the community after Jonas and Gabriel left. Anyway I always thought that Lily was an interesting character that wasn't expanded enough, well anyway, please read and review. **

**The Giver is property of Lois Lowry**

Chapter 2

Lily

The community had lost all harmony for weeks after the memories returned. But final they had gotten control of the discord, but some things however where different. Members of the community could now see color, but all the feelings had been recaptured and returned to the old Receiver who according to her mother was under heavy guard. The Chief Elder had made a speech at the vigil for those who had been Lost during the chaos of the returning memories. At the ceremony the Chief Elder decreed that Jonas who had committed a wanton act against the community must be found, brought back, and punished. She urged everyone who could to collaborated in catching Jonas. Many people signed up for the searches. Asher who couldn't believe his best friend had betray the community signed up, along with her and Jonas's parents.

Lily surveyed the community. Laborers struggled to deal with rubble that had accumulated through the three months when very few members of the street cleaners could do their jobs. Her parents where determined to ring her brother back to face justice. Lily however wasn't so sure. Yes she had terrible pain and emotions she couldn't name. And yes Jonas had caused them. But so many happy memories had also comeback...

Lily watched Jonas's old friends who would never again claim friendship with him. Asher seemed the most affected, his usual antics having disappeared. Lily hoped that they would return. She sighed full of annoyance at her community for not considering the good memories and only focusing on the bad. Also of not knowing WHY a memory had seemed to have stuck to her. She closed her eyes thinking of it. A family gathered together for some unknown reason with elders present.

A warm feeling she couldn't name filled the air. A feeling she wanted to feel.

With all of this swimming in her head Lily signed up to help find Jonas. For a different reason then the others. She wanted that feeling.


	4. Chapter 3

**Now it's chapter 3! Oh boy oh boy. Some of you are by now have forgotten how I can update so fast, well the answer is that I already wrote this for a school project and I'm just uploading it chapter bye chapter. Read and Review if you please.**

**The Giver is property of Lois Lowry**

Chapter 3

Jonas

Estarile had been ecstatic Jonas recalled when Dr. Amber and her husband (who shared Estarile's strange golden eyes.) had offered to adopt himself and Gabriel. Estarile had been absolutely ready to die of happiness –or so she claimed- when Jonas had agreed. She had always wanted a brother, now she had two! But they really needed new clothing, so could she and Emmy take them shopping? PLEASE?!

So that was how Jonas found himself carrying a sleeping Gabriel down main street Berlin, Estarile and Emily chatting rapidly in German. Jonas couldn't understand a word, but it seemed that everyone also spoke English so he was ok.

"Here we are Jonas! The Shopping Heart of Berlin! Where to you want to go? Macy's? , Old Navy?" Emily inquired switching from German to English. "Or do you want to get lunch first?"

"Let's get Gabriel and my new stuff, first," Jonas replied looking at the street. There were stores for clothing, books accessories, and so many other things. The air was

full of the smells of food cooking, mingling with the sent of the first flowers of the new spring. Jonas was wearing one of Estarile's sweaters because the weather seemed to think that winter had continued this year. Gabriel was wearing one of Erica, Emily's little sisters' jackets. Jonas had guessed that pink was not a color normal for boys to where because of the weird looks he was getting from other boys on the street. As they walked down the street Estarile dragged them into Macy's. After about two hours of shopping around Estarile and Emily Declared that Gabriel had enough cloths to last a life time.

"Found anything you like yet?" Estarile asked as she sauntered over carrying Gabriel who had woken up when the girls were trying stuff on him, but had fallen asleep again as soon as they were finished.

"I guess..." Jonas started showing the girls a couple of shirts he had found. Instantly Emily burst into tears about how living in Sameness had killed his fashion sense. Then she continued with Estarile patting her on the back to decree that she would help him until his taste for style had fully recovered! Needless to say Jonas was guided away from the shirts and the rack he was standing next to and deeper into the store.


	5. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! And you know what? I am typing these while playing life with some of my friends. (Just these authors notes, thought the rest is already typed.) Well, I have two last things to say, one is kick me into finishing ****Through Death to You ****and Read and Review.**

**The Giver is property of Lois Lowry**

Chapter 4

Lily

Lily observed the group of searchers that included her parents and herself as they found her father's bicycle. She could hear their irritation at the thought that Jonas might have died and "escaped justice"! Lily started to climb the hill that the path continued up.

"Mom, Dad I found something," Lily yelled as she saw the community down in the valley. "A community, perhaps they will be able to help us." At her words her parents followed her up the hill.

"Your right Lily! That is a very insightful idea." Her father exclaimed as her mother continued down into the village below.

As they entered the town the searches saw a group of girls about Lily's age playing a game where they kicked a black and white ball around.

"Excuse me." Her mother began "but we are looking for a missing member of our community. Has anyone strange come through here?"

The tallest girl looked to another girl the answered. "No, I'm sorry." Then another girl who was identical to the first came over and muttered something in an unknown language in her twin's ear. "Wait about three months ago two kids where found outside the town. They had nearly frozen to death. They were taken to the St. Maria Children's Hospital in Berlin."

Really? Could you please point us in the correct direction? Lily's mother asked.

"Of course. Follow the main road. When you arrive at the first turning in the road go left." The girl directed.

"Louise! Maria! Mittagessen !" Someone shouted from one of the houses. The twins turned around and answered

"Kommen Mutter!" (Coming Mother) And disappeared back into the village.

As they hiked on a conversation about all the new things they had seen began and thrived. Lily's father seemed most interested in the twins Louis and Maria that they had run into. After all Lily guessed it was one of her father's jobs to release the lighter of identical twins. Lily herself wondered how she could find that warm feeling she longed for. She had sensed it between the twins. Then they rounded a corner and saw Berlin. Buildings that seemed to touch the sky loomed above them. For about four hours they wondered around searching for Jonas with little hope of finding him. When they were about read to give up they heard a female voice inquire were Jonas wanted to have lunch. Turning around Lily was Jonas, Gabriel and two other girls both of whom were facing them. One of the girls had fiery hair and golden eyes. The other had black hair with purple streaks and Blue eyes.

Her mother walked over and grabbed Jonas's arm as she said." Jonas you are coming back to the community with us. Jonas jumped as he turned around nearly dropping the sleeping Gabriel he was holding. Before he could do anything else however the red head glared at Lily's mother locking eyes with her. "Could you please unhand my brother to be?" Her voice was like that stream Lily had fallen into in the way here: cold.

"I'm sorry, but I can not. Jonas you see is an wanted person in my community." Her mother explained starting to pull Jonas with her.

The other girl snorted. "From what Estarile and Jonas tell me your "perfect" "here she made air quotes "World is not even close. Who would want to go back to a place like that?" Then Lily knew what she had to do. After all even though the first girl's voice was cold, she could still feel that warming feeling when the girl Estarile talked about Jonas.

Lily took a deep breath and walked over to Jonas saying "Excuse me Ms. Estarile? Would it be too much trouble if I come with you when you and Jonas return?"

Estarile smiled saying it would be alright. For some reason the searchers left. Grumbling about people breaking their promises. Lily looked after them and smiled, let them condemn the wrong things. She wouldn't!


End file.
